gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Shack Attack
Mystery Shack Attack is a Gravity Falls app available on all iOS devices.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr59457.html This app costs $2.99 on the App Store. On April 17, 2014 with update 1.1.0 came with several new features. Including: New Endless Mode, Challenge Mode, New Upgrade Shop, and an updated World Map. Alongside with the iTunes update, an android Google Play Store version was released on the same date, also costing $2.99. Gameplay Objective Help Dipper and Mabel defend against creatures from all sides in this wild and funny strategy game that features five Gravity Falls locations with over 40 waves of excitement. Gideon Gleeful has reassembled the shards of the Amulet of the Doomed and summoned supernatural creature baddies to do his bidding! This time, he’s called upon creature minions from the Great Beyond to descend on the Mystery Shack and other locations around town in an all out assault meant to scare Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan clear out of Gravity Falls, once and for all. The Pines’ only defense against the advancing creatures? Whatever they can find inside the Mystery Shack! By surrounding the Shack and other locations around town with all manner of cleverly weaponized oddities and curiosities, you can help the Pines stop the onslaught of creatures and save Gravity Falls. Game Features LOCATIONS: '''Help Dipper and Mabel defend the Mystery Shack, Dusk 2 Dawn, Arcade, Summerween Superstore, and the Tent of Telepathy! '''DEFEND: '''Defend against over 40 waves of creatures. The creatures are coming from all sides so think fast! '''ITEMS: '''Use the Manotaur War Horn, Gnome Launcher, and other items available in the store to defend off the waves of creatures! '''SUMMONS: Summon the Giant Gnome Monster, Rumble McSkirmish and other Gravity Falls characters to help you along the way! Other Features Unlock Game Center Achievements Character appearances *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Gideon Gleeful *Wendy Corduroy *Robbie Valentino *Dipper clones *Gnomes *Rumble McSkirmish *Ma and Pa Duskerton *Manotaurs *Gremloblin *The Undead *Cooler monster *Time Baby *Bigfoot *Thing 26 *Giant Vampire Bats Items *Picket Fence (Free. Keeps enemies away, at least for a bit.) *Plasma Orb (Free. Hits all enemies within a one-title radius.) *Whoopie Cushions (Free. Fires whoopie cushions in a single lane.) *Tiger Trap (200 coins. Traps enemies that walk into it. Holds three!) *Sneezing Powder (400 coins. When hit, emits sneeze-inducing powder!) *Crystal Flashlight (600 coins. Shines harmful light where it's facing!) *Manotaur Catapult (800 coins. Flings three boulders in front of it.) *Leaf Blower (1000 coins. Fires leaf balls rapidly in a single lane.) *Cherry Bombs (1500 coins. Once the fuse is out, they explode in a wide area!) *Pixel Shooter (2000 coins. Emits harmful pixels out from its screen.) *Fizzy Soda (2500 coins. Spray covers a wide area around it!) *Gnome Launcher (3000 coins. Fires gnomes out, three at a time.) *Messed Up Cloner (3500 coins. Sends out clones of Dipper to nearby enemies.) *Manotaur War Horn (4000 coins. When struck, summons a manotaur.) *Time Tape (5000 coins. When struck, summons a beast from another age.) Trivia *The game received a "Game On!" commercial on August 24, 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa9WcSaQLCQ *This game is not available on iOS and Android device in the Philippines but you can only find the link to download this game as full version.